bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 47
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 47 Though worn out, Selena managed to press the offensive with her summoner by her side. Zen was not a water unit, but she was able to crystalize the water as easily as they were able to freeze it. The sea around them soon became covered in ice and crystal as the battle began to draw to a conclusive end. "Ugh..." Lucina leaned heavily against the wall of ice, holding her side in a vain attempt to nurse her wounds. Selena was just as badly wounded, trying to catch her breath. "Impressive," Lucina complemented, "It looks like you might prevail after all, friend." Selena smiled at her opponants use of the word. "...you remember?" She nodded. "Of course. You've changed, a lot." "So have you." Lucina tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword thoughtfully. "It's almost a shame that things can't go back to the way they were." "We aren't humans any more," Selena agreed, "For whatever reason, we're not allowed to pass on and rest in peace. We must wander the earth, and hope that summoners like Zen will find us and give us a second life." She shook her head solemnly. "That life...isn't for me, Selena." She brandished her blade. "I will respect the path you have chosen." The two warriors lept forward, clashing swords. Lucina's larger bladed quickly clamed the advantage, but Selena gracefully parried with Lexida. Their feet carried them swiftly across the icy floor as they charged, circled each other, and charged again. *** "Why you--Just die already!!" Belfura's red eyes were wide with rage as her dragon reared it's head back and blasted another volley of ice at Zen. The summoner dodged nimbly, easily avoiding the debris. She possesed the advantage in this battle, as the water unit was more taxed with exhaustion. Zen created a sprialing jade dragon that dove forward and latched onto the beast's throat. Belfura steadied herself as her dragon roared in pain. "Heh," She smirked. "I've seen this trick before!" She shattered it with her own ice attack. As the shard of jade began to fall, Zen lept through it, her fist connecting with the center of Belfura's face. She grunted in surprise--and pain--and was knocked of her dragon. The two plummited towards the water, and Zen latched onto the dragon to keep from falling. Belfura promptly grabbed onto Zen's leg. "Ah!" The summoner grunted as her limb was jerked forcefully. One good shake from the dragon, and they were both tossed into the waves. Zen barely had time to gasp as the cold water swallowed her whole. Immediately she kicked for the surface, but a dull pain in her leg was slowing her down. She decided to stay still and wait until she floated up naturally. "Wait," She thought frantically, "Where's the rogue unit...!?" In response, Zen was forced to dodge a stream of ice barelling straight for her. Bubbles briefly blocked her vision, but it didn't take long for her to spot Belfura, sixteen feet away grinning wickedly. Water. Right. Zen was already running out of air, so she made for the surface. If she could just get one breath-- Another gyser of water sent her spiraling for the surface. She broke through, dizzy and disoriented, and managed to summon a unit, saying, "Mifune!" And then she was in the water again. *** -Moments earlier- "You...you....You idiot!" Lancia shrieked, flailing her arms. "How in the world do you just lose track of someone like that!" "L-Lancia/.." Galant tried, "Calm down, I'm sure--" She grabbed a fistful of Mifune's shirt. "You were watching her, weren't you!?" The samurai scowled. "Unhand me. I'm not her babysitter, am I?" "No, but you--!" Lancia didn't have time to finish her rant as Mifune suddenly began glowing. The dark unit himself looked surprised as he suddenly disappeared into a ball of light and vanished, leaving Lancia clutching nothing but air. *** "What--!?" Mifune wasn't able to say what was on his mind as he quickly found himself submerged in water. Panicked, he looked around, saw Zen next to him and Belfura several feet away, before he realized the water unit was sending a huge attack of ice towards them. He quickly swung his blade, countering with a ray of dark energy that collided with the ice. The force blew the summoner and the unit out of the water. Mifune's back hit an iceburg, knocking what little air that was left out of him, but he quickly twisted and stabbed his sword into the ice to keep from falling. Below him, Zen had done the same with her crystals. "Oi...just what in the world...did you do?! Zen! Explain to me right now what just happened!" Mifune shouted from above, frustrated and bewildered, no matter how hard he was trying to hide it. "S-sorry," Zen said quickly, "I was fighting Belfura, then I came up for air, and I summoned you, but I forgot you were still on the ship, so--" He shook his head, sighing. "Never mind..." The summoner smiled slightly. "Still...I have never seen you so caught off guard..." Before Mifune could retort, the ocean shook as a pillar of water rose from the sea. "Summoner," Belfura called out, Standing atop the geyser, "Let's end this!" *** Yay, another chapter! Actually, I'm not sure where I was going with this fight scene...I really got to wrap this up! Thanks for reading~! Category:Blog posts